


To Tell You The Truth

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: In which Bobbi takes care of her lovers and they take care of her. Or: Everyone gets praised.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	To Tell You The Truth

Bobbi loves three special people. She loves them with her whole heart. They are her world.   
  
But sometimes, these three people don’t seem to know, how rare and beautiful they are. Sometimes, they are too busy with their thoughts. With doubts nagging at them. Bobbi knows, how to get them out of that. She knows, how to make them feel as special as they deserve. And they let her. Because she is an expert at this. 

  
  


In the beginning, it was only Hunter.   
  


What they had … It often was rough and fast and angry. They were consuming each other like a fire. The flames almost too hot to stand it. But sometimes, Hunter came into the room, radiating a certain kind of tiredness and longing, his eyes flicking everywhere, his steps restless. When he was like that, Bobbi told him to get on his knees. He did. He just dropped where he stood, looking up at her almost pleadingly. Bobbi went to him, running a hand through his hair. “I always know what you need. I always know how to take care of you. You know that, right?” 

  
Hunter nodded and exhaled shakily. “I know. Mistress.” 

“Good boy,” Bobbi said and he shuddered. Sometimes, all Hunter needed was to be told he was good. Beautiful. Perfect. And Bobbi loved to be the one doing it.   
  
Only a day later, they crushed into each other like two cars. Fighting for the upper hand. It was complicated and sometimes, they needed a break. A few days became a few weeks. Sometimes even a few months. It was like that with Hunter. 

  
Then came Jemma.   
  


  
Jemma threw one smile at Bobbi when they were both undercover at Hydra and Bobbi kept an eye on her like Coulson asked her to. One little slightly nervous smile, and Bobbi knew she was done for. Her stomach dropped, her nerves fluttered and her heart seemed to miss a beat. 

They spent a few days together after their escape and Bobbi tested the waters. She did it quite obviously and in the end it was Jemma who closed the space between them and kissed Bobbi on the lips hungrily. It escalated. They were not like crashing cars, but more like two waves moving together.   
  
Bobbi didn’t miss how Jemma wanted to shy away a bit, an arm over her boobs and her eyes averted. She bit her lip. Started to ramble. “Uhm. I … They are too small. And I know that my …”

  
“Jemma,” Bobbi said softly, cupping Jemma’s face and turning it so she was meeting Bobbi’s eyes. “You’re beautiful.” Jemma sighed and shuddered. Bobbi knew then, that Jemma needed someone too, who told her how rare and wonderful she was. And she did it. Again and again. 

  
Fitz was something else. 

  
  


He was thrown into the mix, more or less. Thrown into it after Hunter went on dates with him while Bobbi was sleeping with Jemma. It was kind of awkward. To come back and see Hunter with Fitz, to come back and see Fitz looking at Jemma like he did. To meet Fitz like this. 

It took them one evening together to figure it out. Figure out, that they didn’t have to choose. That they could all be together. Of course, there was a lot more talking. A lot more careful dating. A lot more shy attempts at touching each other.   
  
But it in the end, they all came together. 

And it’s the perfect mix. 

Just like her other lovers, Fitz sometimes forgets how precious he is. Sometimes, he listens to his demons too much and starts to believe them. 

  
Bobbi knows what he needs. She always knows what they need. She knows them. She knows what every expression, twitch or gasp means. She knows when to start, and when to stop. When to be gentle and when to be rough. She’s the one in control and she loves it. 

  
It doesn’t mean, that she doesn’t enjoy it to be the one on her knees sometimes. But she never gives up control like her lovers do. It’s just not her. 

She directs the act they are playing.   
  
Right now, she’s spread out on the bed, a hand tangled in Hunter’s hair and pulling at it lightly, while he’s eating her out expertly. She watches Fitz and Jemma beside them. Watches Jemma’s back arching in pleasure when Fitz thrusts into her in a particular good angle. Bobbi’s heart fills with warmth. They are so good for her. She stops pulling at Hunter’s hair, stroking through it instead.   
  
“You’re doing so well,” she tells him, feeling the shudder going through him. The shudder of pleasure she knows so well. She loves the little happy noise he makes in the back of his throat. It’s almost a purr, vibrating against her heated skin. “You are making me feel so good.” 

She reaches out, touching Jemma’s face. Glides her fingers over her cheek down to her breast. She plays with a nipple idly and Jemma moans, her eyes fluttering close. “Is Fitz making you feel good too, Jems?” Bobbi asks. 

  
Jemma nods, biting her lip.   
  
Bobbi smiles. “Good. He’s such a good boy.” She doesn’t miss the noise Fitz makes at that. Or how his eyes flutter. “And you’re so beautiful, Jems. Look at you, all spread out for me. I’m so lucky.” 

She really is. She’s surrounded by love. 

And when they are all sated, she tells them how perfect they are again. Because they deserve to hear it. 

“I will always take care of you. You know that, don’t you?” She asks Hunter. He nods and lays his stubbly cheek against her thigh, tickling her skin in a delicious way. “We know,” he murmurs, answering for Fitz and Jemma, both asleep already. “And we’re there for you.” 

  
  


Because only a week later, she almost falls apart. Her mind is killing her with unwanted thoughts and memories. With too many bad feelings and fears. 

They come to her and catch her.   
  
They tell her she’s beautiful. Perfect. Rare. Special. 

  
Because sometimes, she needs to hear that truth too. 


End file.
